Where we came from
by rena6782
Summary: This is my version of the real Dom and Letty relationship. From when they we're teenage to Fast and Furious 6, with the thought of how Fast and Furious 7 is going to finish off. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of the real Dom and Letty relationship. From when they we're teenagers to Fast and Furious 6, with the thought of how Fast and Furious 7 is going to finish off. I hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Fast and Furious.**

Letty POV:

August 1988.

Growing up in Los Angeles, California is the best thing on earth. With the hot weather, beach, good food, and everywhere you look fast cars. From Ford Mustangs to Dodge Chargers, it is such a high to see them go by you in a blink of an eye. Being only 10 years old living in Echo Park of Los Angeles, that's all you see was teenagers racing their cars. I could just sit in front of my house and watch the boy from down the street race his friends until my parents called me to get ready for bed. Even after I ate, shower and pray. I will still look out my window and watch the races until the group took their party to another site.

"One day, I'm going be apart of their crew." I vowed to myself as I drifted off to sleep.

I wake up to hearing my parents singing off-tune to some Mexican song. I quickly get up and get dress to find out what is making them so happy. It has been a trouble couple of months, with my father losing his job at the factory and my mother returning to work to keep the bills flowing. My father had to shallow his pride and let her do what she needed to do, so we did not lose everything. But even with him sucking up his ego, he was still a little grumpy around the house not doing anything. So to hear him and my mother so happy this morning was a surprise.

"What's up with y'all singing this morning, I could have sworn I heard the dogs barking at the house because it's that bad" I said as I sat down as my mom came over to give me my breakfast and a kiss on the head.

"Baby can't we be happy and just express are happiness without being criticize" my mom said as she walks over to my dad and plants a kiss on his lips.

"Yea, Leticia. I and your mother are celebrating me finding a new job and things are going to turn around for the good. Your mother is going to keep her job and now with two incomes coming in, we are going to have anything we ever needed." My dad said with a hug smile on his face.

It was nice seeing my dad smile the way he did, he has been miserable for the past 6 months. It was sad just looking at him sometimes.

"Yay daddy, where are you working at?" I asked as I ran around the table to give him a big hug.

"Thank you, baby, I'm working for Toretto's Auto body. The owner lives down the street and one day I was walking by and seen him working on his car and had to stop because it was such a beauty. A '70 Dodge Charger R/T, I stop to admire the car and as we was discussing different type of cars. He offers me a job as a mechanic. So I start tomorrow at the shop, but have to go down there today to complete paperwork." He said as he was clearing his plate to put in the sink.

"Papi, can I come with you, I won't cause any trouble. I just want to see the cars and see where you work. Please Papi." I begged with my hands together as if I was praying.

"Yeah, baby, hurry up and get ready, I'll be leaving in 10 minutes." Dad was saying as I was already up the stairs to get my shoes.

I was downstairs within 3 minutes, jumping up and down ready to go. My dad just laughed as he walked toward the door. We both waved goodbye to my mom as we shut the door to go. As we drove over to the auto body shop, I couldn't control my excitement. I have always been in love with cars, from the first time I seen a '70 Roadrunner drive by me. The sound of the engine gave me butterflies and the cherry red color hypnotize me. I swore that car would be mine. Just thinking about all the cars that could be at the shop is more exciting, then my father getting the job. I am happy for my father, but being a mechanic is the best thing next to being the president.

As we pull up to the shop, I almost jump out the car before it came to a full stop.

"Hold your engine little girl" my dad said as he holds his arm over my chest. "You need to not touch anything when you are here; you are not to speak to anyone unless they speak first. This is my new job and as happy you are about me being a mechanic. You need to make sure you do not cause any trouble that would jeopardize it, do you understand." He said with a little stern voice, but a slight smile across his face.

"Yes papi, I understand." I said as he and I both got out the car.

As soon as we was walking up to the garage, a little girl around my age came running out the garage up towards me and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Mia and you are Leticia" She said holding out her hand for me to shake.

"Hi Mia, you can call me Letty" I said as I shook her hand.

"Good you made it" A large built man came walking up to me, my dad and Mia. "I see you already meet my daughter Mia, and this is my son Dominic. And you are Leticia; your dad told me all about you, it is nice to meet you."

"Dad call her Letty" Mia cut her dad off as he reached for my hand.

"I am so sorry, nice to meet you Letty" He quickly corrected himself. "My name is Manny Toretto."

"Hi, Mr. Toretto, I love your garage, I such a huge fan of cars." I said looking around at the cars in at the garage.

"You probably only know about the type of cars that come with Barbie playhouse" I heard, Dominic say under his breath, but his father and Mia both turned towards him given him a mean look.

"Letty doesn't mind him, let's go and look at the cars if you want too" Mia said pulling on to my arm.

"You girls be good. And Mia you know your limitation. Please let Letty know them too." Mr. Toretto yelled as we walked away and he was leading my father into the office. Dominic went in the opposite direction of all of us. I recognize him as soon as I seen him, he's the boy from down the street. The one always racing his friends, the one always winning and the one that have the hurdle of women around him. He looks more attractive in person than from afar. He looks like he's 18-year-old, but I might be wrong. I know I am way out of his league, even though I'm not looking a boy any age. There is just something about him that is an instant attraction. His attitude approach, his deep voice, his love to race cars. Not just any cars, but muscle cars, that are only meant for speed. While I was picturing him racing, Mia snap me back to reality.

"So where do you live" Mia asked as she led me toward the garage.

"Echo Park, 1262 Delaware Ave." I said as I scan all the cars.

"Oh wow, I live in Echo Park too, my address is 1327 Delaware Ave that is right down the street from me, oh wow, and we are neighbors. Now I have someone to play with and talk about boys, makeup, clothes and…"

"Car" I cut Mia off from talking, she started to sound like my mother with all the girly things. My mother always says "such a waste of beauty for a girl who would rather play with cars and dirt like a boy, instead of dolls and clothes".

I'm close with my mother, but not as much as I am with my father. I rather build an engine, than build my wardrobe. And, that drove my mother crazy.

"So what are the limitation that you father was talking about" I asked as we looked at some mechanic work on the cars.

"This is it, you are not allowed to touch a car, only look at the cars that's being worked on. If you want you can play with the cars that the owner just left and my father feels it's a waste to fix up and not get paid for. But who wants to do that" Mia said in a not caring about way.

"So what's your background mama" I asked as we sat and looked at the mechanic.

"Nothing much, I live with my father and brother. My mother died when I was younger, so being the only girl in a house full of mechanic is boring. I had to rely on magazines and television for inspiration on being a girl. But my dad is a part-time racer and a full-time mechanic and father. Dominic is the same way, except for the father part. But sometime I think he feels he is my father. He is so over-protective. So what is your story Letty?" She said looking at me with excitement.

I don't know if it is the way she looks at me, or the way she was so happy to see me at first sight. But I have a feeling, that no matter what I do, she a friend to the end.

"Nothing much, I lived with my mother and father, my dad had a hard hit 6 months ago when he lost his job. But ever since this morning he is back to his old self. I'm not a girly girl; I'm more of a tomboy. I love cars and everything about them. I'm not into make-up, fashion or boys. I'm just into doing guy things." I said.

Mia looked at me with a confuse look, "That's ok, your still young, thing will change." She said as if she could predict the future.

We sat there for an hour watching the worker work. We talked about what school we go to, type of friends we have, and what we like to do on the weekends. I could really see myself becoming friends with Mia, she was easy to talk to and it would give me an excuse to come see her brother race. My dad appears saying it was time to go. As I parted ways with Mia, I said I will be down to see her tomorrow. This made her jump to excitement knowing she had a new friend to hang out with. As me and my dad was walking toward the car, I stop in my tracks as I notice Dominic talking to a couple of girls. More like shanks in my book. They were hiding nothing for the imaginary mind, but Dominic didn't care. He had his arms around them, smiling and laughing. Deep down it made me jealous, but I couldn't do anything about it. He was way older than me. And, it would have to take more than me being the daughter of the man his father just hired to get his eye. But I am determine to make him notice me on way or another.

**Thank you in advance for your review. I not going to make this a long drawn out story. It will jump about 6 years in the future in the next chapter, but I will feel in the blanks of what happen within them 6 years. The chapter will have shorter gaps each chapter after that. I just wanted to get their first introduction out-of-the-way and finally get to the spark of their relationship as teenagers.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fast and Furious.

Dom POV:

September 1994.

It feels good being home again, after spending 2 years in Lompoc was hell on earth. But after my father died in the last race of season in the desert, he was coming into the last turn when a driver named Kenny Linder tapped his bumper and put him into the wall at a hundred and twenty miles an hour. I watched my father burn to death. I can still remember him screaming. The people who were there said my father died long before the tanks blew. They said it was me that was screaming. I try to go on, be a big brother to Mia. But when I saw Linder about a week later, I had the wrench in my hand... and I hit him! And I didn't mean to keep hitting him, but by the time I , I couldn't lift my arm. Now I'm banned from the tracks for life. I should have thought about what I was doing before, I did it. But I blacked out and forgot all about Mia and what was going to happen to her. Thank god for Letty's parents, they took her in as their own. I wouldn't be able to survive knowing she was living in the foster system. Mia was on 14 when our father died and I went to Lompoc. But she was happy living with Letty, she always wanted a sister and Letty was as close as it get. Letty was a good friend, but kind of weird to me. She always looks at me and made me feel uncomfortable. With her being 6 years younger than me, I wouldn't even think about getting close to her or looking at her twice. She was just a skinny little girl who was in love with fast cars. Even when she turned 14 before my dad pass away, and started to get hips and breast. I still couldn't think of her in any way other than my sister friend and Mr. Ortiz's daughter. I heard while I was in jail that Mr. Ortiz passed away from a heart attack and that Mrs. Ortiz was taking it tough. She was mentioning to Mia that as soon as Dom is release, that she and Letty was going to move to Mexico and be with family. From what I gather, Letty refuses to go with her mother. But, that's not my problem, yeah they took my sister in and I am grateful. But it's different in Letty case. She ahs her mother, Mia did not. So she can move to where ever her mother wants and cannot object.

As the taxi pull up to my house, I see cars all around to greet me upon my entrance. My boy Vince, still know how to bring the party. I walk up to the house and take a breath before I make my way in. Almost not ready to greet the crowd. As I finally make my way in the house, I'm taken back by all the people screaming surprise. Girls I know, Girl I don't know, coming up to me giving me a kiss on the cheek and lips. Men I know giving me slaps on the back 'welcoming me home'.

And as I made my way through the crowd, trying to see all the familiar faces, that is when I saw the most beautiful women in the world.

"Hey, baby girl" I hugged her before she could even respond.

"Oh my god, Dom. You have gotten so big, I miss you so much. Don't ever leave me again" Mia said hugging me tightly not wanting to let me go.

I step back to admire my sister, she has grown so much in the last two years. If I didn't have an automatic connection to her, I would not be able to recognize her. Just as I was about to comment on Mia's appearance a female voice came from behind me with a hard slap across my shoulder-blade.

"Welcome home, dom. It's nice to see you held up in Lompoc."

As my eyes and brain try to focus on the girl in front of me, my other body part quickly responded to the touch. Regardless of how hard she hit me.

"Letty, wow what have you been doing these past two years? You have developed into…wow" I try to find my words to describe my feeling.

"Same to you Dom, you developed into a beast…look at those arms. What are you lifting 200?" She laughed as she felt my biceps.

"Nah, more like 175, but I'll get there." I said still looking at her up and down. "So where's the beer, I'm in need of one." I said turning to Vince, who had is tongue down someone girls throat.

"Here, have mine, I just open it." Letty hands me her drink. I looked at her with a concern look, cause if I'm not mistaken. She is the same age as Mia, which is only 16 years old. She's too young to drink. Some guy can take total advantage of her and not care how she feels the next day. I looked at her as a….well not a sister, because I would have never reacted to the touch if my sister did the same. But I did feel a protective instinct towards her. Its funny Letty was the little scrawny girl who grew up just down the street. She was always into cars since she was what like ten years old. I've always had her attention. Now at sixteen she has my attention. It's ironic how things change without you knowing or wanting them to change.

"So Mia, how have you been?" I asked while watching Letty move through the crowd.

"I've been good, Dom. Just miss my family. Letty and her mother are great. But I just need my home to feel at peace." Mia said while looking at pictures on the wall.

"Yea, I know what you're talking about." He stops and pause at the picture of his father, mother, Mia and him when he was 8 and Mia was 2. Those memories of his childhood are too hard to deal with now. "Hey, I'm going to step out for a minute. Go look in the garage." I kiss Mia on the head and make my way outside.

As I make my way toward the garage, I see that the light is on and there is somebody messing with the tools. I make my way towards the garage ready to snap a person neck for messing with my father's items. But as soon as I open the door, I see a pair of female legs from underneath the car. Looking closely at the legs, I quickly remember who they begun too. They are Letty's, what in the world was she doing in my father garage, and what was she thinking working on his car. Not just any car, but the car my father was driving when he died in the race. I could have sworn they totaled the car, but looking at it, it looks brand new. It looks just like it did that day he drove it from home to the race. Every fiber in my body wanted me to yell at her to get the 'Fuck out' but something was holding me back.

"I've never thought I would see the day a women was underneath a hood of a car, but from the view it's not so bad." I said walking closer to the car.

Letty stop whatever she was doing to the engine and came out from under the car and looked up at me with a frown on her face.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or and sarcastic remark" She said getting up and wiping her hands the rag that was on top of the car.

"What are you doing with this anyway; I thought they totaled it after it caught on fire." I state as I touch the car like it was a fragile piece of material.

"They did total it, but I brought it for its parts, and then got the idea that I didn't want a beautiful piece go to waste. So I worked overtime at the garage, while going to school and supporting my mom and Mia to get enough money up to repair it. It's not fully done, but the body work is brand new." She said taking a sip of beer.

I had to admit, that was such a turn on, a girl not afraid to get grease under her nails and to work over-time to support my sister and her mother. Did she do it for me; I know she was always looking at me with attraction. But we never had a full conversation for her to do all this for me.

"I hope this wasn't all for me" I said staring at her.

"Please don't flatter yourself. I did this for your father, as much as you might not want to admit. Your family is my family. Your father gave my father a job when he was down on his luck, we came over ever Sunday for a barbecue, and Mia is like a sister to me and Dom you are like an over-bearing brother." She said with her hands on her hips.

"For a minute, I actually believed you. I'm sorry for your lost. Your father was a good guy, hard-working and caring. He is greatly missed." I said walking up closer to her.

"Same to you" She step back, then realize she has nowhere else to go.

"So Letty, you have surely developed into a beautiful woman. How many men do you have following you?" I said touching her face.

"None actually, but I'm not looking either." She said while looking into my eyes.

"That's good, I would hate to beat a guy up for touch you." I said removing a piece of hair from in front of her face.

"Now why would you do that, you have no claim on me." She said still looking in my eyes.

"Your right, I'm just being an over-bearing big brother. That don't want you getting hurt" I said while gently punching her chin and walking away.

All I heard was a sound of relief follow by "if you're such a big brother, why don't you do me a favor. "

I stop in my tracks and turn around.

"I know you might not look at me other than a Mia's friend that uses to follow you and your boys around like a lost puppy. And yea I'm only 16 years old. But I do need this favor. My mom wants to move to Mexico with me and I really have made a home here with Mia, Vince, and you. I know you might not want to agree. But I was thinking if you don't mind me living with you until I graduate, I would appreciate it. I would continue to make my share of money and chip in where ever the need is. I just don't want to leave Los Angeles." She said with almost a knot in her throat.

For a moment, I was thinking no. But a part of me didn't want to see her go without me knowing the new Letty. So I respond the best way I could. "I'll sleep on it." I said as I exit out of the garage.

Letty POV:

Damn Dominic has changed so much since he's been away. I don't know if it's was just him or Lompoc did him some justice. I know it was a short cry for help, but I don't know what else to do before my mother leaves for Mexico next week. I thought of everything to try to keep her to stay. And with every attempt the only thing she said in response was "I can't live here without your father and we're not strong enough to rebuild on our own."

So, with me pleading to Dominic, I felt that was my last resort. He didn't say no, but he didn't say yes. The only thing I could do is let him sleep on it. I decided to head home, and let Dominic enjoy his party. It's one thing to see the guy you actually have feeling for be grope by shanks. But it's another to watch him laugh and have a good time, while he holds the answer to your future.

I could still hear the party as I walked up to the door of my house. I took one glance down the street to all the cars surrounding the Toretto's house. Trying not to think this might be one of the few last night's here. As I went to turn the doorknob, I took a glance in the house and see my mother laying on the floor in the kitchen. As I busted through the front door to rush to my mother, I see she is not moving nor does it look like she is breathing. I quickly check her pulse and notice there isn't one. I screamed at the top of my lungs for someone to help me. But knowing the music coming from the Toretto's, it was just drowning me out. I quickly got the phone to call 9-1-1, and they were at my house within 15 minutes. The entire time I waited, I try CPR and cry for her to open her eyes. But she just wouldn't wake up. The paramedics pronounce her dead at the scene. They said that once the autopsy is complete they would be able to tell what the cause of death was. They said that I needed to find some family member that I could stay with for a night. I quickly ran out the door back to the only family I had left.

Dom POV:

I have to admit again, it good being home. Good friends, sexy girls, fast cars, and my sister Mia and as much as I would deny it. It is good to have Letty in my life. I'm going to call her down in the morning to invite her live with me and Mia. It would be such a shame for Mia to lose her best friend of 6 years and for me to lose a girl who have been there through everything good and bad moment in my life. Just as I was about to take Komara Tran upstairs, she an Asian girl who I had a brief fling with in the past and had a business deal with her brother 'Johnny' that went bad. But it would be nice to add insult to injuries and sleep with her on more time. But as I made my way up the staids, I hear Mia scream my name.

"DOM" Mia let out a high pitch scream over the music. It was so loud; I nearly knock Komara down the stairs.

As soon as I made my way to where Mia was standing, I saw Letty in her arms shaking and crying hysterically.

I quick ran to Letty side and grab her like she was a baby. I carry her all the way up to my bedroom with Mia in pursuit.

As soon as I sat her on the bed, she let out a dreadful cry that lasted for 10 minutes, until she finally spoke the most hurtful words that I and Mia knew too well.

"My mom is dead." She said as she lay down on my bed.

I looked at Mia and as she was silently crying, I knew how this was going to affect her with us losing both of our parents and now with both Letty's parents gone. It was her going through the emotion all over again.

"Mia, lay down with Letty for a second, I'm going to clear this party real quick." I said walking Mia over to my bed.

She didn't protest she just followed my command.

While I kick everybody out of the house, except for Vince and two guys that came with Vince. I think their names are Jesse and Leon, but I really don't care now. My focus is only on Letty and Mia, and how they needed me the most at this time. I have no choice but to man up and make sure they never have to go to anybody else for what they needed. As I left the guys to clean the house, I took my time going up stairs thinking about what I'm going to say to the girls. As I made it to the hallway, I saw Mia coming out of my room.

"Dom, she has nowhere to go" cried Mia as she hugged me.

"I know me, Mia" I said walking her to her room. "Go lay down, I'm going to make sure Letty settle in. You, I and her will have to stick together for now on." I said as she lay down on her bed, and I kissed her goodnight.

Walking back to my bedroom, I seen that Letty was now sitting up looking out the window, her eyes red and face is puffy. It's sad seeing her look this way. The girl I remember always had those kind of eyes that can see through the bullshit to the good in someone, 20% angel 80% devil, down to earth. And now she wasn't afraid to get a little engine grease under her fingernails. This young women in front of me, needed shelter, a family, and a friend. I am going to protect her until the end, make sure no one leaves here without her leaving them first.

Walking over to Letty, I grab her hand as I sit down next to her, in my slightest touch. Letty leans into me and start crying again.

"Letty, it's alright, you are here with family. Nothing bad is ever going to happen to you again." I promise as I stroke her hair.

Letty sat up and wiped away her tears. "So does that mean I have a room to stay?" She asked as she try to control her tears.

"Yea, you have a room as long as you want on." I said wiping the last tear from her eyes.

"Thank you" She said grabbing the hand I used to wipe her face.

For that moment, I saw a life with Letty that would be full of adventure and memories. I think I'm falling for her, even after a day of seeing the new and approve girl. And, I'm glad I have the time to get to know her a little more personal.

"Go ahead and sleep in my bed, I'm go sleep in my fathers." I said but what cut off.

"No, please sleep with me. I don't want be left alone tonight." She said while taking her shoes off.

As she got underneath the covers, I took my shoes off and quickly lay down beside her. As I held her closely, I was thinking about how at this moment, I am happy and free. Letty might just be what I need in my life, a girl who does not back down, and find a way to get the things she needs to help others. She is almost a female version of me. Hard on the outside and soft on the inside, family comes first. Everything comes second. As I drifted off to sleep, I just kept thinking 'I hope this is the not the last night I will have Letty Ortiz in my bed, she has my full attention now, she will be mine.'

**Thank you for the reviews let me answer some question. Letty and Dom are 6 years apart. I felt that Dom was older than the team. Not by that much, but there is a gap between them. If you remember the one quote that I said was from Mia in Fast and Furious 1. "Letty was always into cars since she was 10, Dom always had her attention and when she turned 16. Letty had Dom attention. I believe that Dom was probably racing cars when she was 10, thats why he always had her attention. Also, I don't believe there was a lot of information from within those 6 years that I needed to write about. I felt just giving a brief insight through the character memory was good enough than writing a whole chapter on it. The next chapters will have all the info that lead up to Fast and Furious 1 and then what happen after Fast and Furious 1 that led up to Fast and Furious 4. Please stay tuned. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope you all enjoy. I just wanted to let everybody know, I am not the best writer. I do make errors and I'm not ashamed of it. I will go back through and read my stories, but even then you don't catch-all of the mistakes. Shit even grammar checks don't catch the entire mistake. So instead of focusing on the errors in my story, just look at the story line. Secondly, as mention before, the 6 year gap I put between my first and second chapter is because what can you really but in there that would give you anymore background than what I already wrote. I just wanted you to see where they first meet that Dominic caught Letty's attention and where was the moment that Letty caught Dominic attention. Once I got those moments out-of-the-way, now we can get into the juicy part of their relationship. So with that, please enjoy….**

I do not own Fast and Furious.

Letty POV:

September 1994.

Waking up the next day, I thought I was still dreaming. I'm looking around the room and realize that I'm not in my bed, but in Dominic. And what make it weirder is he is in the bed right next to me. I try to move, but then I notice he has his arms wrap around me as if he does not want me to go. I just laid straight trying to figure out what would have brought me to Dominic. As I try to recall all the events from last night, I slowly remember, my mother died last night and I ran to the only home I had left, which is the Toretto's. As all the emotions of losing my mother come to me, I feel Dom slightly shift his body to where he is now looking down on me.

"It's ok Letty, I'm here." Dom said with sadness in his eyes.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, who I call, how am I going to get through this." I said while covering my face with disbelief.

"I know, this is hard for you, and trust me, Mia and I will make sure you are at home here. You just have to trust." He said inching closer to my face.

I could feel his breath on me and I wanted to jump up and kiss him. But I know that it would only be a petty pressure, because of what I am going through. I will love it if I and Dom was a couple and be together forever. But I don't want him with me, because your mother died and you're the first women in my bed since I been home from prison.

"I have to get up and start planning the services." I said while moving from underneath his hold. I slowly get up and pick up my shoes.

As I walked towards the door, I turn around to see him still stretched out on the bed, "umm thank you for allowing me to stay. You're such a good friend; I don't know what I would do without you and Mia" I said and quickly left not waiting for his response.

Dom POV:

'I'm such a good friend' I toss them words around my head, as she walks out the door. Is that all she looks at me as a friend. But who am I to blame her, within the 6 years of me knowing her. The only thing she was to me was Mia's friend. So I guess with her now identifying me as her friend, we have made some improvement. But wow, was that a hard hit to the chest. Last night, while sleeping all I dreamt about was me and Letty together, having sex and late night talks. It was the best sleep I had in ages. And when I woke up and felt her in my arms, I didn't want that moment to end…ever.

As I started to move to head down stairs, I started to think, what Letty wants in a guy. What would attract her, what would keep her interested, and what would make her fall in love? As I continue to toss the words around in my head. I run into Mia as she is walking out of her room.

"Hey sis" I asked as I make my way down the stairs. She stopped me before I could even make it to the bottom step.

"So how is she doing" Mia asked, you can tell she been crying all night. To her it's like losing her own mother again.

"She is doing better than I except, she going to start planning the service for her mother. Maybe you can help her with the arrangements." I said continuing to walk down the stairs.

"Yea, I think I can help her. This is just so unexpected. What would have happen to us if she would have passed away when you were away? Dom, you can't leave us again. We can't survive if we don't stick together. Don't leave us again." She said stopping at the bottom step.

I turned to look at her, she was right, what would have happen if she would have passed away when I was in Lompoc. Just the thought of it made me sick to my stomach of what I did without putting Mia life first. That would not happen again, Mia and Letty was my primary focus now. I would make sure of that. I grab Mia hand and walked her to the kitchen with me. As we reached the kitchen, I see Letty at the table looking at the phonebook.

"I don't know the first thing about planning a funeral." She said closing the book putting her head in her hands.

Mia quickly went by her side and gave her a little hug. "Letty I will help you with everything you need, don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks mama, let me cook you'll breakfast. " Letty said, getting up from the table.

"Letty, don't worry about that I can cook" Mia said grabbing Letty hand.

"Mia I'm okay, I need to move around, I have to thank you'll some way for letting me stay here." She said looking at me and Mia.

"Letty, your family, this is your home before and after. Don't ever forget it." I said walking over to her giving her a hug.

"Thanks, Dom" She said hugging me back.

I stood there hugging her for a minute, not wanting to let her go.

"Look, let us all cook together, and sit down to figure out how we going to bury our mother." I said kissing her on the head. She shook her head yes and let go off me.

While I, Letty and Mia cook us breakfast and ate. We setup the place where she will buried at, what date and time and what type of flowers she will have.

"So what are the five stages of grief?" Letty asks getting up to the table clearing her plate. "I think I went through it with my father, but my mother was my main focus, so I wasn't able to grief the right way.

"Denial, Bargaining, Anger, Depression and Acceptance." Mia said grabbing my plate to clear off too.

"Well, I went through the Denial and Bargaining when I was waiting for the ambulance. So next is anger. I'm going to tell you sorry in advance." She said with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry we understand, we been there." I said getting up from the table.

"Yea, well I'm going to get dress. I have to go to the house and pack some stuff. Maybe later after the funeral I start packing up the house to sell it. I'm not able to live there without either of my parents…Hey I'm sorry." She said realizing she was in the house of decease parents of her friends.

"No, Letty it is ok. It's one thing to live in your decease parent's house. It's another thing to live in the house they passed away in. You can stay her as long as you want. You don't have to leave until you are ready." I said hoping I made her feel a little better.

"Thank you, I for all that you'll have and are doing." She said as she starts to leave the kitchen.

"Let us I know if you need anything." Mia said as she started to wash the dishes.

"Okay" Letty yells from the stairwell.

"I hope she get through all of this" Mia said stopping washing the dishes and turns to me.

"She is Letty; she is a strong girl and doesn't let anything stop her." I said starting to clean off the table.

"Yea, maybe she will finally get you, since you say she doesn't let anything stop her." She said with a little laugh.

"What are you talking about Mia?" I said with a confuse look on my face.

"Seriously, Dom. You don't know that Letty had a crush on you from the moment she seen you. Oh yea, we became friends, but it was you that had her coming back. That girl is in love with you, she made sure everything was care for when you were away. Not just because she was my friend or she owed it to our dad. But because she wanted you to see that she was strong enough women even at her age." She said as if I was not intelligent to think of it on my own.

"Wow, I didn't think of it that way. But Mia there is a huge age difference; I and she can't get together until she is 18. Look I'm already an ex-convict. I don't want to go back to prison for falling for a girl 6 years younger than me." I said shaking my head.

"So, you're falling for her. Finally, but Dom even with the age difference, Letty is mature for her age. She is in love with you and even though it's a risk. You and she can just be secretive around the house until she turns 18. At that point, nobody can tell you anything. Just keep your relationship to yourself, if you decide to hook up with her. I'm just saying." Mia said returning to cleaning.

I thought about it for a second than head up to my room to get dress. I wouldn't mind being with Letty. She is different from all the girls I have been with before, but in a good way. I don't want to start something I'm not going to want to stop. But I don't want to risk me leaving Mia and Letty again for falling in love. This was definitely something I was going to have to think about more. But hopefully, I have 20 months to think on it.

As the week went by everybody has been there to support Letty while she prepared for the funeral, asking her if she is okay and do she need anything. I can tell she was getting pretty annoy with everybody, but we just wanted to make sure she was alright. The day finally came for the services, everything was perfect. Her mother looked beautiful and peaceful. Letty was holding up good. Making sure that everybody there was felling alright and not wanting to sit for a second. She was strong, but deep down I knew it wasn't going to last. As the service came to an end, I looked around, but was unable to find Letty anywhere. I went to one place I knew Letty would be at, the garage.

Walking into the garage, Letty was sitting in the garage looking at my father car when I walked in, I could hear by the way she was breathing that she just finished crying. I walked up to her and sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"It was a beautiful service, Letty" I said gave her a tight sides hug.

"Yea, it's just hard because she is gone, I could have taken it if she was gone to Mexico. Even with that I would have still been able to call her and visit her. But, but I wasn't even able to say goodbye. I wasn't able to tell her I love her, Dom, she would never know how much I love her." She said starting to cry again.

"Letty, your mother knows that you love her, don't every think differently." I said still holding on to her.

I don't like seeing Letty like this; I need to get her out to breathe. Maybe that would help her get her mind off of today event.

"Let's go for a drive." I said getting up and holding out my hand.

"I drive to where?" She said grabbing my hand not hesitating.

"Anywhere, let's just go." I squeeze her hand.

As we were driving through the city, I thought it would be nice to take her to the beach to look at the ocean. Maybe it would help her relax and think. Arriving to the beach, we quickly got out to walk against the water.

"This is beautiful." She said looking at the water.

"It sure enough is." I said looking at her.

"Dom, I want to thank you for everything that you done these past couple of days. It meant so much to me, that you were there." She said stopping to look at me.

"Letty, I done this because of you, you are important to me, just as much as Mia." I said looking back at her.

"Thanks" She said automatically without feeling.

"Letty, I have to ask you something. Do you have feelings for me?" I said continue to walk along the beach.

'Why would you ask that question?" She said taken back a little.

"Why ask a question with a question, I just feel that you do things that I wouldn't think you do, because you are trying to get my attention. But I want to let you know, that you don't need to do that. You already have my attention. But Letty even with that, you are 16 years old and I am 22. That is illegal in California. I can't go back to jail and leave you and Mia alone in foster care. "I said sitting down on the sand.

"Dom, I do have feeling for you and I do know the age difference. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize you going back to prison. I hate not seeing you every day. I don't know maybe when I become legal, we can get together. But until than you and me can just be friends." She said, also sitting down. "Dom, I will ride or die for you."

I don't know what it was with her saying that, but at that moment I didn't care that she was 16. I've known her for 6 years and I know that she wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

"Ride or die, so if we were to start something." I said in a whisper.

"I don't know what you are talking about, me and you are just friends." She said with a smile on her face.

I couldn't resist that smile; I had to at that moment kiss her. I gently touched her face and pulled her in for a kiss. She didn't stop me; she fell into me without hesitation. I gently laid her on the sand touching her body in every part that she would allow me to touch, which was everywhere. Without even thinking, both of our clothes were coming off. I pause thinking this was a mistake, but she ensured me that she would not harm me in anyway. I jump off of her real quick and ran to the car for condoms. Making my way back to her, I slowly climb on top of her kissing her all over her neck and breast. She moaned to my touch which made me want her more. I slowly insert my way into her and she just collapse around me. I slowly picked up my pace, and she grips my shoulders while moaning louder and louder. I don't know if it's because Letty was a virgin, the first girl I had since beginning release from prison or because it was Letty herself. But I felt my release coming faster than I except and without wanting; I release myself with a hard orgasm that was the best I ever had. I lay on top of her for a while, can't believe what I did and not having any words for what I just felt. I believe I am falling for Letty. She makes me feel complete, she makes me want more in life, and she makes me want to be with her forever.

I slowly get off of her and start handing her clothes. She takes them from me and puts them on, without saying a word. As we finish getting dress, we start to head back towards the car.

"So, what does this mean" She says as she open the car door.

"I don't know, Letty" I said sitting in the car and starting it.

"Look Dom, I wouldn't put you in risk, knowing it would not just effect you, but also Mia." She said turned towards me.

"And you." I said pulling out towards the highway.

"Yeah and me" She said not having anything else to say.

We drove in silent home, not really knowing what to say about what happen. I know it meant a lot to her, just as much as it meant a lot to me. I just don't want to hurt her; I know she won't let that happen. But I don't know what else to do or say. As I pulled into the drive way, I place the car in park and speak slowly so she can understand.

"Letty, this can't happen again. I would but everybody at risk. We have to wait until you are 18, Okay". I said turning towards her.

It was almost as if she had tears forming in her eyes. But she just shook her head 'yes' and exit the car. I hope that this does not hurt her more than she is already hurting. My male hormones got me in trouble. But regardless of how wrong it was, I would not change it for the world.

**I hope I do not offend anybody by having Dom and Letty have sex, while she is 16 and he is 22. I did research sexual age limit in each state, and while in California the age limit is 18. In my state, she could be 16 engage in a sexual relationship with a man up to the age of 29. Some states are different from others, but I do believe if you are responsible and not sleeping around with multiple guys older than you and/or sleeping around with multiple girls under the age limit. I believe Letty and Dom have known each other for so long that it was a magnet that was pulling them together. It is what some feel as soul mates. So please do not be offended. This is not their last time and if you seen the movies, you know they will stay together forever.**


End file.
